


You Ain't So Bad, Boy

by becauseimawinchester



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, First Apartment, M/M, Moving In Together, lawrusso, lawrusso smut, porn with feelings basically, sex plus feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Late 1980s LawRusso AU where Johnny and Daniel start dating during their sophomore year of college, after running into each other at a bar on Daniel’s 21st birthday. Now they’re home for the summer and Johnny’s shitty home life is getting to him - Sid’s an asshole and his mother is slowly dying. Daniel always knows just what he needs and the two take a new step in their relationship.Based on the song "Bad Boy" by Brantley Gilbert
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	You Ain't So Bad, Boy

Boy, I would dial your number without lookin'  
And you'd always pick it up as soon as it rang  
And I'd hear you say, "I hear my mama coming"  
And you'd hide the phone underneath the sheets  


\-----

Two weeks. 

It only took two weeks of being home and dealing with his family’s bullshit for Sid’s words and his mother’s deteriorating condition to get the best of Johnny. Currently he sat in his bedroom alone, Guns ‘n Roses humming through his radio and a Coors Banquet in hand (beer 2 of 6 out of the pack he bought at the 7/11 on the way home from work last night). It’s not like he was gonna cry about it or anything but his mind wouldn’t shut the hell up. At least not until he was on beer number five or so; that was generally when things started getting quieter in his head. 

Johnny heard Sid bitching about something downstairs and pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he could will that old bastard to spontaneously combust as he swallowed around a large swig of beer, finishing up that bottle and tossing it into the bin. 

It pissed Johnny off when he thought about it; how easily he can let himself get torn up over some asshole’s words. They’re just words, he reminded himself, like some pussy anti-bullying poster in a high school cafeteria. But the older he gets, the more the blond realizes how every man that’s been in his life has either left or been an abusive bastard. Kreese was a fucking mad man, his own father left before Johnny could even hardwire any memories of the man, Sid was quite the piece of work. That asshole at least made sure his mom was taken care of, so he was useful to have around. Which is honest to God the most someone could say for Sid Weinberg. Even Johnny’s teachers back in high school, none of them had kind words to say about Johnny Lawrence. It didn't matter if he made good grades and worked hard.. all any of them saw were the trouble he and his Cobra Kai brothers got themselves into. 

The worst of it though, was the reaction he’d been met with when Daniel had first introduced Johnny as his boyfriend to Lucille. They may not have been formally introduced before that day but she sure as hell knew who he was. Johnny couldn’t blame her of course, he’d spent most of their senior year making Daniel miserable; although only recently did realize he was making himself miserable too. The older boy had been carrying that look - that ‘how dare you even look at my son’ look in her eyes - with him ever since that day. It killed him inside too see the anger Lucille still had for him, mostly because it mirrored his own. Further confirming for him what he already knew: he didn’t deserve a second of Daniel’s time. 

Johnny was so upset he’d almost broken down in tears right there in his boyfriend’s family room; thankfully he managed to make it to Daniel’s car before the tears started flowing. 

“Johnny, she just doesn’t know who you are now, once she sees the man you’ve become, she’s going to love you,” Daniel had whispered into his ear while he hugged the blond tight, “You’re a good man, John. I know that with every fiber of my being and I love you, baby.” 

The brunette had spent the rest of the evening kissing all of Johnny’s insecurities away. At least they were gone for that night, only to resume the next day. 

Slowly but surely, the months they’d spent together at college had washed away just about all of the insecurities Johnny had about their relationship and the man he was becoming. Daniel’s confidence in him and the love he showed Johnny changed him in ways he didn’t even know were possible. By the time they headed home from their respective colleges for summer break, Johnny was just about as confident as he’d ever been. Two weeks at home though, watching his mother deteriorate and dealing with Sid’s fucking bullshit and Johnny was slipping back into his old habits of day drinking and spiriling thoughts. Especially now that Sid knew he’d been dating Daniel and had added “faggot” and “princess” (amoung others) to his list of profanities he used on a daily basis. 

It wasn’t just Sid’s bitching though, he had to cut himself a little slack there. The asshole that was his stepfather didn’t have quite that much power over him anymore; like he did when Johnny was an awkward kid. Before Cobra Kai, before Ali and Kreese and the All Valley; the blond would practically crumble in fear any time Sid even addressed him. 

Thankfully that had changed in high school and especially now, he wasn’t affected by Sid’s words like he once was. However, it was the comments about Daniel (the bigotry surrounding their new relationship) and the comments about his mother that had finally gotten to him. 

\-----

And I'd hear her say, "Boy, haven't I told you?  
Yeah, I know who you're talking to  
It's that bad boy  
It's that wrong side of the tracks boy  
That break your heart and won't come back boy  
Why's that boy the one you love?"  
You're not that bad boy

\-----

_You’re nothing but a waste of flesh, cocksucker!_

_Stupid faggot, you do nothing around here!_

_Your mother is dying and you’re off getting dicked at college with your little princess girlfriend!_

_I’m an asshole? At least I’m the one taking care of Laura. You’re off spending my money on nothing, we all know you’ll drop out!!_

_You’re nothing but a bastard!_

Sid’s words were banging around in his head, echoing louder and louder the angrier he got. Fucked up thing was, part of him agreed with his mom’s husband. Not that he agrees with any of the homophobic crap, but he’s spent practically every second since starting his freshman year of college feeling like he should be home with his mother. 

It was her wish for him to graduate college though, she insisted he go rather than stay home with her. He even offered to still go to school but just at a nearby state college, so he could still live at home. She wasn’t having it. 

“I am not going to be the reason you don’t live your life to the fullest, Johnny. I know you’re not running off so you just don’t have to deal with all this, that would be different. Your dream has always been to go to Sanford and you’re sure as hell not giving that.. up..” she’d started a coughing fit at this point, being so worked up over the subject, “for.. me.” 

So Johnny had just wrapped her in his arms and helped her calm down from the coughing, getting her a glass of water after; and accepted his defeat. 

He knew all of this and yet, none of it stopped him from feeling like a terrible son; being five hours away at college while his mother lay ill at home with stupid fucking Sid. 

So yeah, two weeks of hearing the same shit that he’s been banging around his brain for the nine months he’s been at school yelled at him now..? Johnny’s not doing so hot. 

Now, five beers into his pack at 11 am and already contemplating heading out for another case as he opens number six; the blond just about jumps out of his skin when he hears a knock on the private door he had leading outside from his bedroom. His eyes go wide, then scrunch together, focusing in on the door when he realizes where the noise came from. He can see the fluffy brown of Daniel’s hair through the window pane in the door; *shit* he thinks before attempting to pull himself together. 

Stopping to look in the mirror on his way to the door, he realizes just how wild he looks. His eyes dazed in his half drunken state, his hair is mussed and sticking every which way, he’s still wearing the basketball shorts that he slept in last night and nothing else. He does what he can about his hair and heads to the door, not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting. 

The sight he’s met with when he opens the door stops Johnny in his tracks, a gasp escaping his lips without permission. How could he not though, with Daniel standing in front of him in a cropped jersey that he stole from Johnny six months ago? Or with Daniel’s lean legs on display because this man actually had the gull to wear his old cross country shorts?? To Johnny’s house??

Honestly, how dare he.

“Fuck, babe..” Johnny groans as he steps aside to let the smaller man slip past him, “you look so good in my shit,” he slurs in Daniel’s general direction. He may not be drunk but when he has even a sip of alcohol he gets far too lazy to bother with things like enunciating his words. 

The brunette just chuckles as Johnny closes and locks the door, “Johnny, why are you drinking alone in your room? Remember we agreed neither one of us were going to drink alone? It’s just too easy to let that become a habit..” 

“You come over looking that pretty just to lecture me?” 

Daniel trashes the beer cans, including the one that had just been opened, before wrapping a slightly wobbly Johnny in his arms. 

“No,” he whispers against Johnny’s collarbone, as the blond wraps his arms around Daniel in return, “I came over to see if my boyfriend wanted to go out tonight, but now..” he looks up, nipping at Johnny’s throat for a moment before continuing, “I’m thinking we should spend the night in, just me,” he lowers his voice seductively, “and you.” 

The taller man wrapped himself further around his boyfriend’s lean frame and hummed in contentment. 

“What’s going on babe? Why are you cooped up in here drinking in the afternoon?” Daniel insisted, giving Johnny a worried look, complete with puppy eyes he knows drive his boyfriend crazy. 

The blond sighed dramatically, letting his head fall to Daniel’s shoulder, “Sid, he’s just.. Such a shithole, all he does is remind me of every reason why I’m a..” he trails off, shaking a little, “he blames me, for mom being sick. Blames me because I’m not here and then... now that he knows about me and you, he’s used every slur in the book and I…” 

Johnny loses his voice as he starts to tear up a bit just as Daniel moves them both to sit on the bed, facing his lover and intertwining their fingers between them, “damn, should’ve known Sid would be a homophobe, guess I never thought about it until now.. But baby, nothing about what your mom is going through is your fault. You even offered to stay, and she insisted,” Daniel murmurs. 

“I know, she insisted. I’m honestly doing the college thing like 80% just for her in the first place. I know it’s what she wants but I just can't help hating myself a little for not being here, I’m her only child you know. I’m just, feeling a lot like the same asshole I was back in high school, for leaving her li-” 

\-----

Well, you weren't scared, but you had every reason  
Me and my boys were nothing short of dangerous  
But you said, "Boy, you know I've heard you talked to Jesus  
How's a tough guy like you afraid to love?"  
You ain't so bad boy

\-----

Daniel cuts him off, “don’t you dare! You, sir are not an asshole and you weren’t one back in high school either. Kreese was- is an actual lunatic and he had everyone in Cobra Kai brainwashed with his bullshit.”

“Yeah, well that doesn’t account for all the shit we- I put you through outside of the tournament. There were like,” he paused, clearly struggling with his thoughts, “six times where you definitely could have died by the time we were through with you. Baby, I still have,” Johnny’s voice breaks a bit as he unconsciously scoots closer to his boyfriend, pressing himself against the brunette from shoulders to thighs, “almost as many memories of what it feels like to hit you as I do of what it’s like to kiss you.” 

Truth be told, that thought fucks Johnny’s mind more than anything Sid could ever throw at him. Even now, he has to close his eyes tight for a moment before he can even look at the man he loves and oh..

Daniel’s just staring at him with those big, ridiculous doe eyes and slowly, that half concerned/half surprised look turns into a smirk. That unreasonably sexy, innocent yet somehow confident smirk, the one that’s always turned Johnny’s brain to mush. In all honesty it would be dangerous if his boyfriend knew exactly what those baby browns did to him, what they could convince him of, with just that look. 

“Well, we’re just gonna have to change that fact aren’t we?” 

Daniel throws an arm around his lover’s shoulders and gives him a sweet smile before leaning in for a kiss. Which Johnny of course returns in earnest, emotion getting the best of him for a second as he moans into it. Giving the brunette a perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding against Johnny’s in that perfect, sinfully sweet way.

The blond breaks the kiss just as a small sob wracks his body. “Fuck, I don’t deserve you,” he whispers, playing with Daniel’s fingers where they’re intertwined in both of Johnny’s, “I don’t even know why you gave me the time of day back in that bar last September. Then when you told your mom about us.. that look on her face, like she couldn’t stand to even see me stand next to you..” 

“John Henry Lawrence,” Daniel frames his boyfriend’s face in his hands, giving the blond no choice but to look him in the eyes. “Don’t you dare go doubting the man you have become. Yes, you’ve done some things you can’t take back. We all have, but even in school, I knew you were a good man beneath all that shit,” he gave a little chuckle, “I don’t even know how I knew, but that is the man I love. Your heart, Johnny. I know your heart.” 

The brunette places one hand on his boyfriend’s naked chest. “You ain’t so bad boy,” he whispers playfully; nudging Johnny’s nose with his own before pushing him down to the bed, crawling over top until he’s straddling the Johnny’s hips and leans down for another kiss. 

“And baby, if you wanna know why I gave you the time of day,” he accents those words in a sarcastic voice, complete with eye-roll, “back in that bar. It’s because the second we made eye contact, I could see the apology in your eyes, I swear,” he pauses to give Johnny a peck on the lips, “then when we finally talked things out, I knew it wasn’t you.. all that shit, it was Kreese.” 

Johnny groans, “Nnggh, don’t mention that asshole when you’re on top of me LaRusso,” he grumbles playfully as he gives a light slap to Daniel’s arm.

“We talked about this babe,” he purrs against Johnny’s ear, leaning down to press the full length of his body against his boyfriend’s, “you call me Daniel when we’re in bed together.”

He leans back in to kiss Daniel again, pushing up against Daniel to get some friction where they both need it as the mouthy thing that is his boyfriend finishes with, “and Ma will come around, she’s just overprotec-” 

The blond cuts him off abruptly, “Daniel, I cannot express the degree to which I do not want to be discussing your mother when we’re about to have sex,” he nips along the brunette’s jawline, smiling against the tanned skin when he hears Daniel chuckle.

“Oh, we’re about to have sex, hm? That’s what’s happening here? See, I thought I was here to take care of my boyfriend,” he accents his words with slow rolls of his hips. “Mmm.. Wanna show you,” Daniel lets his voice drop as he starts crawling down the blond’s body, gazing up at the blue eyes he loves, “just how I love you, John.” 

Letting someone take care of him is not a concept the blond is keen on quite yet, but if it means having Daniel be the one doing so.. He’ll sure as hell learn. 

He lays back and watches breathlessly as his lover moves to pull the basketball shorts down his hips and off his body, shivering as he meets Daniel’s eyes in anticipation. A shaky breath leaves him as the worry and insecurity leaves his body - at least for the time being - as he’s met with nothing but love shining back at him in Daniel’s eyes. 

Johnny loves that nobody but him gets to see this confident, cocky side of Daniel that he gets when they’re in bed together. As much as he loves the shy, bashful doe-eyes Daniel LaRusso that attracted him in the first place, the determination his boyfriend has in pursuing exactly what he wants from the blond is just, unbelievably sexy. 

\-----

You've done some things you can't take back, boy  
But I see straight through that boy  
And that boy is the one I love  
You ain't so bad boy  
No, you ain't so bad  
Ain't so bad

\-----

“Oh fuck, baby,” Johnny moans as the hot slick of Daniel’s mouth suddenly invelops his cock. Seeing that just about finishes him right there. It’s almost too much to watch those stupidly inviting lips sink down his length AND feel the head of his dick bump the back of his lover’s throat at the same time.. Just no, it’s too obscene. A groan wracks his body, pleasure replacing his thoughts (thank God) as his head falls back against the pillows. He’s never been more thankful for the three full rooms and garage that’s separating his bedroom in the guest house from the main house because he’s being so fucking loud.

“Daniel, oh my shit, how ar-” he sucks in a desperate breath and looks down to see those brown orbs stare up at him just as the brunette licks an obscenely wet stripe up the underside of his dick. Johnny’s brain is shorting out and the amount of energy he has to put into speaking is pathetic.. “How are you s- so.. Ahh.. fucking good at this?” His voice keeps stuttering and yeah, maybe he should be embarrassed but Johnny can’t bring himself to care. 

The younger man smirks and slowly lets his lips travel up the length of his boyfriend’s dick, kissing the tip seductively. 

“I just know what my man likes, that’s all,” he teases in an alluring voice, complete with bedroom eyes. His voice is horse from sucking Johnny and oh hell, that should not be as hot as it is. Daniel runs his fingers through his hair and gets back to work, swallowing around Johnny as he lets the hard length slip all the way down his throat again. It’s been exactly two minutes since they got started and he’s already got Johnny worked into a painting mess, he’s definitely not going to last much longer like this. 

Seeing his lover’s stupidly kissable lips wrapped around him, stretched and pink does crazy things to his body and mind. Seems like Daniel’s enjoying this almost as much as Johnny from the moans coming from him. 

Also, who knew hearing Daniel call him “my man” would completely bombard with his mind like it did? His fucking dick twitched when he heard those words, for fuck’s sake. 

Almost as if he’s read the blond’s mind, Daniel starts kissing up his lover’s body; paying close attention to all the sensitive spots he knows will drive the man below him wild. 

Johnny can’t do much other than attempt to catch his breath and bury his fingers in soft brown hair, the other hand curling around Daniel’s hip. 

“You know,” the brunette murmurs against Johnny’s lips, trailing off in favor of locking Johnny in a deep kiss. He gives a pitiful whine into the kiss, as if it’s a complaint at the loss of Daniel’s mouth being elsewhere on his body. Seemingly getting distracted by the reactions he’s able to pull from Johnny, the brunette doesn’t complete his thought. Instead he’s licking one of the blond’s nipples, making him shout at the unexpected sensation. Encouraged, Daniel sucks the small bud playfully before planting a trail of sloppy kisses and hickies across the blond’s chest, working his way over to the neglected side and giving it the same treatment. 

All too soon (if you ask Johnny, anyway) Daniel sits back on his knees and admires the marks he’s patterned across the strong body beneath him while tracing his fingertips across Johnny’s torso, a cocky grin telling the blond they’re only just getting started. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Johnny complains, hating how desperate his own voice sounds as he traces his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs and under his cut up shirt.

“Babe, I’m hardly wearing a thing,” the brunette quips back with a chuckle while the small piece of fabric is pulled over his lean frame and tossed across the room. Daniel’s hands are back to tracing feather light patterns across the older man’s chest teasingly while Johnny paws at the athletic shorts he’s wearing. Daniels making absolutely no effort to help. 

An ornery-looking pout spreads across dark features in amusement the more frustrated Johnny gets as he tries to undress his boyfriend. After a couple of agonizing minutes, he pulls Daniel down on top of himself, pressing their bodies together from shoulders to hips, locking him in a possessive kiss. After a heated make out Daniel kisses across his jawline until his lips are ghosting over Johnny’s ear, “You know, I’ve always had a thing for bad boys,” he teases before sucking and biting at an earlobe. 

The rhythmic grind of his hips against Daniel’s clothed crotch stops as the brunette’s tongue traces everything he can reach. Something inside Johnny snaps and before he even registers what he’s done, the years of karate training pays off as he easily flips them on the bed. His fingers thread between his lover’s and pin them to the bed above the tuft of fluffy brown hair haphazardly framing Daniel’s face. 

“Is that right,” Johnny rasps, a dare in his voice as he smirks at his lover. Before Daniel can respond with whatever snarky comeback he had ready, Johnny’s stepped off the bed and stripped him of the last bit of clothing between them before diving back on top of his boyfriend. The brunette just gasps at the sudden rush of arousal that washes over him and spreads his legs invitingly. 

Daniel is enveloped in Johnny’s larger frame as his arms wrap around his boyfriend's body; the miles of Daniel’s legs snake around his waist with now hesitation. As they settle into a comfortable position he’s got one leg hooked over the small of Johnny’s back, pulling them snug against each other while the other loops over the back of Johnny’s knee. 

They simultaneously let out something of a groan and sigh of relief combined as Johnny slots their hips together perfectly, using the slick Daniel’s mouth left on him to let their lengths slide against one another’s. Johnny might be thicker, but the brunette has a good two inches over on him and sometimes it’s all he can do not to stare at the impressive length he’s met with whenever he gets Daniel naked. The differences between them making things unpredictable but intoxicating as they grind against one another like this. 

It takes every bit of Johnny’s willpower not to just let himself get lost in it and finish them both off like this. 

Hands explore bodies and heated kisses are exchanged as the two reveal in each other, grinding like horny teens. In all honesty they aren’t far from that, but the memories of their troubled high school years seem miles away as Johnny kisses down his boyfriend’s jaw to his chest, sucking little hickies along the way while Daniel buries his hands in the messy blond hair tickling his chest. Johnny’s lips find their way back to his favorite spot, just below the hinge of the brunette’s jaw and sucks a deep bruise there, loving the message it’ll send to anyone who sees Daniel within the next week.

'Fuckin’ mine,' is growled into the tanned skin before he moves on. 

“Yeah, Johnny baby,” Daniel moans, “mark me,” he adds breathlessly as he arches into Johnny’s touch. 

The blond’s practically shaking with need as he reaches over to his nightstand for the lube. Like, his hands are literally trembling, embarrassingly so. Well, embarrassing if he was with anyone other than the man who loves him more than - he’s pretty sure anyway - anyone on the planet ever has (apart from his mom of course). 

He cracks the bottle and douses his fingers in the stuff before wrapping one large hand around both of their lengths, starting out with a few teasing strokes. He decides to use that distraction to help Daniel relax as he opens him with his other hand, starting by circling his lover’s hole with a tender touch for a moment before pushing two lube-slick fingers inside easily. 

Daniel’s practically spasming beneath him, pushing back against Johnny’s fingers then back up into his fist. Johnny’s intoxicated by how quickly they can work each other into a mess. They’ve been together long enough that they both know how to turn their respective boyfriend to mush and damn if they don’t love every second of driving each other crazy. 

“Holy shit, John. I’m not gonna last if you..ahhh..fuck,” the voice is pushed out of Daniel as his lover adds a finger inside him.

“Shh baby,” the blond nips along Daniel’s jaw, “gonna make you feel so good, my love.” 

Where the fuck did that come from? 

Nothing else matters in the world to Johnny - not even how love-sick he just sounded - as he maneuvers the two of them and lines the head of his length against Daniel’s entrance. A shaky breath leaves him as he gathers himself, eyeing the brunette to be sure they’re both ready. Soon as his lover nods a confirmation for him, Johnny’s pushing home inside the lean body beneath him. 

Home, yeah.. That’s exactly where he is with Daniel. Fuck if he didn’t love this man so much it’s pathetic. 

Johnny keeps still for a moment, giving them both a second to compose themselves, until he’s given the all clear. 

“You can move, baby,” Daniel whispers against his ear as he tightens his legs around him. Somehow Johnny’s brain doesn’t whirr to life again until the fingers that Daniel’s laced into his hair give a small tug. 

“Yeah,” is all Johnny can manage as he pulls out almost completely, groaning at the sensation before the leg Daniel has thrown around him tightens, pulling him back inside. A strangled ‘FUCK!’ is practically punched out of him at the over stimulation. 

...and now he’s on a mission to fuck the smirk off the smug face beneath his, building up to a steady and unforgiving rhythm within just a few thrusts. 

There’s a desperate push and pull between them, each of them teasing each other as they make love. Because they wouldn’t be them if they weren’t warring at least a bit. Still, kisses are exchanged between laughs and moans and ‘I love you’s as Johnny pounds into him. 

Pulling both of the brunette’s legs around his own waist, Johnny scoots his knees under Daniel until his boyfriend’s ass is sitting on his groin. The angle allows him to slide impossibly deeper into the now-pliant body he’s holding, the head of his cock sliding against Daniel’s prostate as he sets a punishing pace. 

Gasps are exchanged as the room fills with sounds of the two. Johnny’s incapable of anything but whispering Daniel’s name while his lover’s eyes flutter up at him.

“Fucking.. Oh shit..” Daniel mutters, losing his breath every time he tries to speak as he reaches up to lace his fingers with Johnny’s. “So good, John. Love being so full of you, ahh.. Never want this to end.” 

Okay, same but like..when did we both become such saps? Also how is Daniel still forming coherent sentences while Johnny can hardly think? Mouthy little shit, even in bed. 

“Never,” Johnny whispers, “I’m yours Daniel, always.” 

The more worked up the blond gets him, the tighter Daniel’s grip around his waist becomes. The pull on him makes Johnny’s thrusts harder, more erratic, as he practically fights against his boyfriend’s strength to pull out with each thrust. 

“Mine,” Daniel whispers. 

It’s only a few more thrusts before Johnny notices how close he’s got his lover worked to the edge. Leaning in for a kiss, he lets his chest provide friction he knows Daniel desperately needs against his cock. It’s crazy how much that feeling actually does for him as well, knowing the brunette is essentially getting off on rubbing his dick against Johnny’s abs. 

Stroking his ego, if you will. 

As his body continues pistoning mercilessly into his lover, fitting himself inside Daniel again and again, Johnny’s kisses turn into moans against Daniel’s lips. The brunette isn’t doing much better as they get lost in breathing each other in; foreheads resting together as the rest of their bodies move against one another. 

After a handful of particularly rough thrusts into Daniel’s body he’s cumming all over his and Johnny’s chest with an insane groan. The resulting clench of his body around Johnny’s member has the blond spilling into his boyfriend moments later; his thrusts becoming wrecked and oversensitive. 

“Aahhhh..” they both breathe out as if it’s the first breath they’ve taken in a week, sending them into a fit of giggles against each other’s lips. Johnny’s muscles ache a bit as he unwinds his body from Daniel’s in favor of lying beside him. The groan that leaves him as they adjust is practically an open invitation to be teased. They settle with Daniel laying in his arms, his back pressed against Johnny’s chest. 

“Such an old man,” Daniel quips, bumping his hips back against Johnny, only making him groan again at the over sensitivity. 

The blond lets his hand land with a thump against his boyfriend’s chest, “I’m FOUR months older than you, LaRusso. FOUR. Leave me be,” there’s snark in his words but no heat behind them. 

Another fit of laughter washes over both of them as they settle into each other, their breath comfortably finding the same rhythm. Johnny’s mind is quiet as he falls asleep for the first time since he’s been home from school and he’s overwhelmed at the peace the man in his arms brings him. 

Soft murmurs are exchanged just before they both slip unconscious, almost simultaneously. 

“I love you, LaRusso.”

“I love you more, Lawrence.” 

Johnny falls asleep wondering what it’d be like for them to share the same last name someday. 

———

Well, I remember sitting down beside your mama  
My hands shaking in my pocket with that ring  
She says, "Boy, I always knew you loved my son  
He loves you too and I think I know what he sees"

——— 

Daniel wakes up first, stretching like a cat caged in his boyfriend’s arms, waking Johnny in the process. The room is filled with a loud groan from the two that soon turns into a fit of laughter as they take their sweet time waking up. Daniel turns in Johnny’s arms and they exchange a few sleepy kisses, lazily tangling themselves around one another. 

They can never seem to get close enough for either of their satisfaction. 

“You know,” Daniel breaks the kiss, earning a playfully frustrated groan from his lover, “I came over here because I actually have a surprise for you,” he whispered against Johnny’s lips, letting his hands roam the other man’s body. 

Johnny’s officially awake now. 

“Yeah? Was it a fantastic blow job followed buy unbelievable sex?” He can’t help but tease with a smug grin. He takes a moment to check the clock, it’s 6:37 pm. It was only a few hours and he’s truly never slept so soundly in his life.

Daniel rolls his eyes dramatically.

“No, you ass,” he complains with a smack to Johnny’s chest. “Get dressed baby, you’re going to love this.”

The brunette is the first out of bed, stopping to kiss Johnny deep and slow before pulling on a pair of his boyfriend’s sweatpants and the cropped jersey he’d worn earlier that day.

The amount of energy Daniel has when he wakes up is truly something he’ll never understand. 

Groaning as he stands up, Johnny finds his comfiest university sweats and a black tee and pulls them on followed by socks and converse. 

“I’m all yours, LaRusso.” 

Daniel takes his hand and leads him out the door. “So I’ve been told,” he teases, opening the passenger door for Johnny when they reach his car. “I can’t wait for you to see this, babe. I think you’re gonna love it.” 

They share a short little makeout as Daniel shuts the door of his ‘47 Ford, giving his boyfriend an almost giddy-looking smile before heading around to the drivers side. 

“Such a gentleman,” the blond teases as the engine grumbles to life beneath them, earning a sarcastic smile from Daniel. 

As they pull out onto the highway out of Encino, the gorgeous California evening captures them and a comfortable silence falls over the two. Johnny hates how slow the man drives but he can’t complain when it’s this incredible outside. Absentmindedly, he laces his fingers into the soft brown hair at the nape of Daniel’s neck and lets his fingertips tease the man’s scalp lazily. He spends the drive watching the world around them pass by, thinking about the insane affect this man has on him. There's an unexplained peace that washes over him every time he and Daniel are alone. Oh, he needs this to last. Forever. 

He’s barely paid a lick of attention to where Daniel’s actually taking him and he only realizes he’s nowhere near any place he finds familiar as the car is coming to a halt in front of an unknown apartment building. He’s been in this part of LA before but only a few times, it’s Tarzana from what he can tell but a part of the city he’s only ever driven through. 

A confused look spreads across his face as he looks to his boyfriend for an explanation, he’s met with Daniel dangling a set of keys he’s never seen before and smiling from ear to ear. 

“Daniel, what the h-” he’s cut off by the brunette’s arms around him and a passionate kiss pressed to his lips. 

“Come on, babe,” is all he gets before Daniel’s jumping out of the driver’s seat and heading around to Johnny’s door once again, "hurry up, let’s go.” 

As he stumbles out of the car, Johnny’s mind is racing for any sort of explanation for why they’re headed into a random apartment building a town away from where either of them live. Nothing logical comes to mind however, so he just lets the brunette take him by the hand and lead him to wherever they’re going. 

He’s led through the front door, through a beautiful but modest lobby, up an elevator to the top of five floors. Down a short hallway. Around a corner. Until... 

Apartment 5E, that’s where Daniel stops; turning to smile at Johnny like he should be understanding some sort of inside joke. 

Johnny’s sure he’s the one with doe eyes now - more like deer-in-headlights eyes - as he watches his boyfriend unlock the door like he belongs there. 

“Welcome home, Johnny,” is whispered against his lips as Daniel gives him one last kiss before opening the door and gently pulling Johnny inside. 

“Daniel, what are you talking about?” 

He’s awarded with the most genuine, handsome smile he’s ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I just signed the lease to this place this morning, it’s my surprise for you. I got this place for us,” he takes both of Johnny’s hands in his own, facing the blond as they stand in the empty apartment, “Move in with me, baby? Please. I know it’s only been eight months for us but, I love you and I want this. So, will yo-” 

“Yes,” Johnny can’t even let Daniel finish his sentences, it’s a no brainer… no Sid AND 24/7 access to his boyfriend? Um.. yes please.

Daniel’s beaming at him. 

“Yeah..? Oh thank God, not gonna lie I was a little nervous,” he admits, his Jersey accent shining through more than usual as he takes a breath of relief. “I think it’s time for us to take a step like this and I want you away from that asshole. It’s still close though so we can go check in on your mom whenever we need. It’s only 13 minutes away from Ma’s place. Just far enough out of the way to have a place that’s all us and build a home here until we’re ready to move on….”

He knows Daniel’s still rambling but he’s too busy taking in the space to hear the rest of his lover’s words. He’s gone from deer-caught-in-headlights to smiling so hard it actually hurts, he must look ridiculous. 

Johnny turns a circle and takes in the simple but beautiful space they’re standing in, it’s absolutely perfect. 

“Why are you so good to me,” he asks in a breathless whisper as he turns to face the brunette once again, pulling him close in a crushing hug. 

He feels Daniel smile against his shoulder. 

“Because I love you, you idiot,” he teases before adding, “don’t you know it’s hard to resist a bad boy who’s a good man?”

“I hate you, LaRusso,” Johnny shakes his head and turns to kiss his boyfriend, hands cradling the brunette’s jawline, a smile plastered to both their faces. 

“No you don’t,” there’s that Jersey accent again, “you ain’t so bad, boy.” Daniel’s words come as a murmur as he brushes his finger through the blond’s hair lovingly. 

Johnny rolls his eyes but he’s never felt so much joy in his life. He’s gotta get this man a ring. 

He’s home, Daniel is his home. 

———

"So alright, bad boy  
Long as them old habits don't come back, boy  
You know that's how he lost his dad, boy  
And that boy is the one I loved  
He was my bad boy  
He was my bad boy  
Yes, you ain't so bad  
No, you ain't so bad, boy"

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shout out and thank you to @dedlit and @kaitecomma (aka tell-tale clerk on tumblr/etc) for beta reading and giving so many wonderful suggestions and edits that helped me so much, I can't believe I'm finally writing again and you two helped in ways you can't imagine.


End file.
